


Can You Please Tell Me Who You Are?

by FidelisBast39



Series: Secret Admirers [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anonymity, Boys In Love, Chatting & Messaging, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secrets, Singing, Social Media, Talent Shows, Teen Romance, Texting, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidelisBast39/pseuds/FidelisBast39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has been receiving texts and videos from someone.. Problem is he doesn't know who he was. The only things he knew about the sender was.<br/>1. He's a boy.<br/>2. He has a red guitar.<br/>3. His voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Please Tell Me Who You Are?

\- 2 months ago.. -

 **Anonymous number** : Hey.

 ** _Nico_** : Hi? Who is this?

 **Anonymous number** : A human.

 _ **Nico**_ : ...

 **Anonymous number** : This is Nico di Angelo right?

 _ **Nico**_ : I'm not answering that question until you answer my question.

 **Anonymous number** : What question? ;;)

 _ **Nico**_ : Scroll up. You'll find it not far from here.

 **Anonymous number** : Oh. That one.

 **Anonymous number** : It's a secret.

 ** _Nico_** : ...

 _ **Nico**_ : I think I know who you are.

 **Anonymous number** : Who?

 _ **Nico**_ : Jason

 **Anonymous number** : I'm not Jason

 _ **Nico**_ : Stop it. Don't make me lick your balls again Grace.

 **Anonymous number** : You licked Jason Grace's balls??!! 

_**Nico**_ : Oh gods that was typo!

 _ **Nico**_ : I swear that it was typo! I meant to say lick.

 _ **Nico**_ : Goddamn typo! Kick!

 **Anonymous number** : You'll never hear the end of it. :)

 _ **Nico**_ : Please don't!

 **Anonymous number** : I'll send the screenshot to everyone in school.

 _ **Nico**_ : If you dare I'll hunt you down and I promise you no one will ever find your body.

 **Anonymous number** : You don't even know who I am.

 _ **Nico**_ : I'll find you.

 _ **Nico**_ : Why am I still texting you?

 _ **Nico**_ : Good bye.

 **Anonymous number** : Wait!

 **Anonymous number** : I was joking! I'll never do something that horrible.

 **Anonymous number** : Don't be mad, please? I'm sorry..

 **Anonymous number** : Nico?

 **Anonymous number** : Nico I'm sorry..

 **Anonymous number** : This wasn't what I was planning..

 **Anonymous number** : You're really mad huh?

 **Anonymous number** : ...

 **Anonymous number** : ...

 **Anonymous number** : .. I'm sorry Nico

 _ **Nico**_ : ...

 _ **Nico**_ : Well that joke wasn't funny.

 _ **Nico**_ : But I forgive you since you said sorry so much and I'm starting to think that you're crying your eyes off

 **Anonymous number** : I'm not crying.

 _ **Nico**_ : Yeah yeah whatever. So what were you planning?

 **Anonymous number** : This.

There was a video sent by the anonymous number, Nico hesitated at first but finally opened it. In the video was a boy, his face censored, with a red guitar. Nico had no idea what was happening until the boy in the video strummed the guitar and started singing.

 _Now we're staring at the ceiling_  
_You're so pretty when you're mad_  
_All that I can hear is breathing_  
_Aah-aah-aah-aah-aah, aah-aah-aah-aah-aah_  
_And we're stuck inside the silence_  
_In a cold cold war_  
_We're too proud to say we're sorry_  
_Aah-aah-aah-aah-aah, aah-aah-aah-aah-aah_  
  
_Right now it feels like we're bleeding_  
_So deep that we might not get back up_  
_Our words will tear through the surface_  
_Like a paper, like a papercut_  
_Right now I don't know why I love you_  
_But by the morning when we wake up_  
_I'll reach for you and remember_  
_It was just a paper, just a papercut_

 _ **Nico**_ : Um.. What is this?

 **Anonymous number** : Just me singing to you..

 _ **Nico**_ : Why?

 **Anonymous number** : No reason.

 **Anonymous number** : Oh. Got to go now Nico, bye :P

Nico sighed looking at the text, who was this singer and why did he just send Nico a video of him sing? He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that Hazel was behind him and reading a few lines of the text. By the time the boy felt Hazel's hot breath it was too late, she already read a lot.

"What's in that video Nico?" Hazel said when the boy turned to look at her. She gave the boy a grin and batted her eyebrows. The girl reached out her hand to take Nico's phone but the boy noticed and slid his phone inside his pocket. "Oh come on, I want to see."

Nico shook his head. "No."

"Please?" Hazel said. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Still no Haze."

\- Today -

 _Oh, the longer that I wait_  
_The more that I'm afraid_  
_That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away_  
_Cause I, I finally realized,_  
_That I can't get you off my mind_  
  
_Give me the chance to love you_  
_I'll tell you the only reason why_  
_Cause you are on my mind_  
_I want to know you feel it_  
_What do you see when you close your eyes_  
_Cause you are on my mind_  
  
_Boy I can't live without you_  
_I can't think straight without you, now_  
_So tell me what should I do_  
_If I can't get you off my mind_  
  
_Give me the chance to love you_  
_I'll tell you the only reason why_  
_Cause you are on my mind_  
  
_I gotta know you feel it_  
_What do you see when you close your eyes_  
_Cause you are on my mind_  
_You're on my mind_  
_You're on my mind all day and night, oh_  
_Cause you are on my mind_

 _ **Nico**_ : Okay, it's been two months. Can you please tell me who you are?

 **Anonymous number** : You'll know soon Nico.

 _ **Nico**_ : I don't think I could wait any longer.

 _ **Nico**_ : Come o-

"Hey! Give me back my phone!" Nico yelled at Leo who took his phone and quickly ran to the other side of the table.

Leo shook his head and started reading the texts. "I don't think I could wait any longer." The other kids on the table started giggling and gave Nico wicked grins. "OOOH A VIDEO!" and before Nico could run to him and stop the boy he pressed play and heard the anonymous guys singing. "Holy Hades! It's a boy singing to Nico!"

"That's what you've been hiding from me the last 2 months?" Hazel said. "Figures why you blush a lot lately."

Nico immediately blushed and lied his head on the table. That was embarrassing, Nico didn't want anyone to know about this but because of Leo. 

"Hmm.. So Nico likes boys with muscles, that can sing and play guitar." Leo said with a wicked grin. "Any more types of guys I need to know so I can help you?"

"Well it ain't me for sure!" Percy yelled from the edge. Annabeth who was sitting next to him quickly covered his mouth before the boy talks about he was everybody's type and he's surely Nico's type.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Seriously Perce? It's been months let it go." He said.

"So who is it Neeks?" Jason asked, completely ignoring Percy who was grunting and trying to continue yelling.

"Don't call me that." Nico said. "I don't know, his face is censored in all the videos he sent me."

"Well that sucks." Jason said.

Nico just nodded as he looked back at Leo making a gesture that looked like, _give me back my phone before I kill you_. And the boy gave it back.

Piper moved from her seat next to Jason and sat next to Nico. "There's the school talent show tonight, maybe he'll play tonight." she said. "What if he goes up to the stage and says, ' _this song is for Nico, my love.._ ' before playing his song? Oh gods that would be romantic!" Piper and the other girls screamed in excitement, even Reyna who Nico never saw screaming at all, not once.

"He's not in love with me." Nico said.

"If someone spends his time to send you videos of him singing, it means he loves you. Well either that or he just wanted to show off." Piper said, when she saw the expression on Nico's face she pulled it back. "No no no! I'm kidding!"

\- break -

Great, now everybody wanted to help him find the guy. They planned to search for the boy with the exact guitar in the video later in the talent show. Well it was kind of nice actually, they wanted to help him.

He got lost in his thoughts again making him bump to somebody. The papers the other guy were holding fell down and scattered around the floor. "Sorry!" Nico said as he kneel down and helped the guy pick up the papers, he looked at the boy and realized it was Will Solace.

"It's okay." Will replied, he looked at Nico and suddenly blushed a little. Nico finally picked up all the papers and gave them to Will, then he felt a sudden pain on his hand. Paper cut. "Oh gods Nico. Come on, it has to be plastered."

"It's just a paper cut Will." Nico said. Will's voice.. It sounds familiar..

"If you don't get it plastered soon it will get infected." Will said as he grabbed Nico's arm. "No complaints! Doctor's orders." They arrived at the school infirmary and Will immediately grabbed a plaster and covered Nico's paper cut. "All right! You should be fine now." He looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to.

Nico just smiled and shook his head. "Thanks Will."

\- break -

That night Nico was wearing a black shirt with skinny jeans to the talent show, his friends all following behind him, looking everywhere for the guy with the red guitar. Up to now no luck. There were times he thought he saw it but then it was actually a bag, a guitar case.

They went to the gym where the talent show was held and looked at the kids on stage and not on stage, still couldn't find the boy.

They watched many talents some good some bad, a few bands played but Nico ignored them since he could just feel that the anonymous boy was not in any of the bands. Turns out to be right, the lead singer's voice of each and every band wasn't the same.

A few hours passed and Nico was starting to get uncomfortable, being around a lot of people wasn't a thing that he liked, "I don't think he's going to perform any time soon." Nico whispered to Jason. "I'll be outside for a while."

Jason gave him a nod and Nico walked towards the exit, when he was almost at the door the MC spoke, "And now.. Will Solace!"

The blonde boy got up the stage with his red guitar and tried to find Nico, he found the boy almost at the exit and started strumming his guitar and sing.

 _When tomorrow comes_  
_I'll be on my own_  
_Feeling frightened of_  
_The things that I don't know_  
_When tomorrow comes_  
_Tomorrow comes_  
_Tomorrow comes_  
  
_And though the road is long_  
_I look up to the sky_  
_And in the dark I found lost hope that I won't fly_  
_And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along_  
  
_I got all I need when I got you and I_  
_I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
_Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_  
_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
_Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
_'Cause you're my flashlight_  
_You're my flashlight, you're my flashlight_  
  
_Ooh_

Nico turned his back to look at the stage as he heard the voice. No way. It was.. It was Will? The boy walked back towards the stage, pushing through the crowd of kids blocking his way.

 _I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_  
_I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop_  
_'Cause you light the way_  
_You light the way,_  
_You light the way_  
  
_I got all I need when I got you and I_  
_I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
_Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_  
_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
_Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
_Light light you're my flashlight_  
_Light light light light light, oh_  
_You're my flash, oh_  
  
_I got all I need when I got you and I_  
_I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
_Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_  
_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
_Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
_'Cause you're my flashlight_  
_'Cause you're my flashlight_  
_You're my flashlight_  
  
_Ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh oh oh_

Will started walking down the stage still strumming his guitar and singing. He looked at Nico right in the eye every step he took, the other boy returned the stare and smiled.

  
_You're my flashlight_  
_Light light_  
_You're my flashlight_  
_Light light ye-yeah_  
  
_You're my flashlight_

 

The moment the song ended Will was in front of Nico and everybody was giving room for the two of them, the blonde leaned closer to Nico and gave the boy a soft kiss on the mouth which Nico returned, all the kids all screamed excitedly especially the girls, the loudest was Piper.

"You were the one sending me those videos?" Nico asked.

"Yeah.." Will replied.

"Finally." Nico said as he gave Will another kiss. "You kept me waiting for so long."

"I wasn't sure you liked me so I decided to keep myself anonymous, but the longer I stayed anonymous the more I wanted to tell you it was me." Will said.

The talent show continued but everybody was still looking at the two of them, Nico's friends came to them and gave them grins and shrieks, well except for Percy.

Percy came up to them and frowned. "He's your type?!" He yelled. "What does he have that I don't?!"

Annabeth came and pulled the boy away. "I'll take him away now." She said as she gave the two a wink.

"Sorry about Percy." Nico said.

Will just laughed, "Don't worry about it." He said. "So.."

"So.."

"Are we? You know.. Going out now?"

Nico didn't answer and just nodded then gave him another long kiss on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs I put inside was Papercut by Zedd ft. Troye Sivan, On My Mind by Cody Simpson and Flashlight by Jessie J
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic!  
> This is another version of my fic "Off Anon Will You?" that fic was Jasico so I thought I should make one of Solangelo. If you're interested you can check the fic out here in AO3.
> 
> Btw is anyone interested to beta read for my Percy Jackson fics? I need someone to help fix my grammatical and other errors. If you're interested please say so in the comments
> 
> Leave comments! They give me live!


End file.
